Call monitoring in contact centers can provide information on problems, profitability, and performance. Call monitoring can include gathering data on what types of calls come into the contact center and how the calls have been routed and handled. This data can be very useful and allow administrators to determine whether or not calls are being routed correctly and efficiently. Appropriate call routing and reporting allows the administrators and/or workforce management applications to make staffing recommendations and predictions for future needs, which may be critical to keeping operations running at high productivity levels.
Historically, a certain number of calls into a contact center may not be marked with the skills used by resources to process those calls. Getting correct skills marked for either transfer (future route) and for reporting, agent evaluation, etc. can be highly valuable to the contact center management.